The original daughter
by totallymagical
Summary: Davina is not who you think she is. Then, who is she, why is she here, and why does she need the originals? will they believe her story or will it be the last one she ever tells?
1. Chapter 1

A young girl is asleep on the ground in the woods in New Orleans or it would appear that way. Suddenly her eyes snap open she is momentarily startled by her surroundings until she remembered this is where she was supposed to be, or at least she thought so. She wasn't sure if this was it, or if she had messed it up her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of an approaching heartbeat, and not a human one from the sounds of it. She stood up ready to face her surprise visitor not really worried about her own safety; she could handle herself after all.

A few more seconds passed when finally the second person the woods was revealed. It was a vampire, one she knew very well, or at least she'd heard enough stories about him to know of him. He had a slightly amused expression on his face and reminded her of the joker from Batman "who are you?" he asked with a smile still painted on. That was a good question one she was not entirely sure that she could answer so she decided to turn the tables "who are you?" she asked defiantly. His eyes narrowed at her "I'm Marcel. Who are you?" he asked again his cheerful façade faltering only slightly.

She gave him a small smile and briefly wondered if she should kill him no, no, that might mess too many things up. She had to remain undetected at least for now the stakes were too high to risk messing this up. "I'm Davina Claire." She said and Marcel chuckled clearly satisfied he'd gotten an answer out of her. "OK Davina can you tell me what you doing out here?" she swallowed she could feel her heart beat only a little quicker she calmed it down she didn't believe after everything she's been through that she would get all nervous because somebody was asking questions. "I was just out here for a morning stroll." She lied. "Huh, that's interesting because you see, it just so happens that these woods are frequented by werewolves during the full Moon and last night was a full Moon and here you are."

"Are you a wolf? Because unfortunately werewolves are banned in the French quarter." He said in a threatening tone it took almost all of Davina's willpower to not roll her eyes and throw him into a tree his threats didn't scare her not much did. She decided that the best approach was probably the sweet and innocent one "if I say yes will you hurt me?" she asked with fake tears in her eyes. Then she noticed a shift in Marcel's attitude "No. Werewolves may be banned but we don't hurt kids. Come with me. I'm not gonna hurt you I promise." He said genuinely.

She walked with him through the woods he asked questions about her who she was, what she was doing here, where her parents were, where she was from. And she lied mostly but some things she told him where true like when she said most of her family was dead and the rest were missing. She told him that she was from the Appalachian Mountains that was a lie. She also told him that her werewolf curse got triggered when she killed the man who murdered her mother which was only a half lie. He gave her a tour the city not that she actually needed it but she had to keep up appearances.

Marcel was intrigued by the young girl but he was wary of her bad enough the originals were back in town now he had to deal with an adolescent werewolf. He was saddened to hear about the girl's mother though he knew what it was like to lose a mother at a young age. He took her back to the old Mikealson estate which was now his that thought made him smile slightly.

He kept her in the house for a little over two weeks trying to decide what to do with her. Werewolves were banned in the quarter but she was only 16 and he wasn't sure if he could live with killing a child. Plus she was a mystery and possible threat. But on the other hand maybe he could use her to his advantage somehow. Davina was getting restless she couldn't just sit around much longer she needed to make a move and soon. She didn't risk everything coming here just to have Marcel stare at her like an exhibit at the zoo.

The time for deciding was over on a bright sunny day when Davina was sitting on the couch plotting her next move, little did she know that her next move would be a knock on the door. Davina heard the car before it even turned onto the street she listened as it got closer, closer, close enough to smell the exhaust she heard his heartbeats and her own sped up,_ this is it._

Then came the knocking, Marcel was at the door before she had a chance to even process the thought of getting it herself. She straightened herself up and hastily fixed loose strands of her hair. Marcel opened the door "Klaus, what are you doing here?" He asked clearly surprised. "Well, I wanted to see what was drawing the self-proclaimed king away from his kingdom and now I see. The rumors are true you're shacking up with a wolf." Klaus said smugly, pushing past Marcel into what was rightfully his home. "A little young, no?" Klaus said smugly as he walked toward Davina.

Davina felt a jumble of emptions as the original hybrid strode toward her the time for rehearsal was over she had to do this, now. "Hello love, what's your name?" he asked charmingly. "Davina." She said simply trying to hide her nerves. "That's a pretty name. I'm Klaus." "I know." She said. "So, you've heard of me." She exhaled "Yeah, I have you're actually the reason I came here." Both Klaus' and Marcel's faces lit up with curiosity. "Is that so?" Klaus asked with his eyebrows raised.

Davina quickly looked to Marcel then leaned closer to Klaus "I need to talk to you but not here it has to do with your family." She whispered so low that if Klaus wasn't a hybrid he wouldn't have heard it. He looked at her confusedly for a moment then nodded slowly. He led her up off the couch Marcel tried intervene but Klaus stopped him by throwing him into a wall. Davina smiled to herself she'd been wanting to do that for days now.

The car ride to the plantation house was one of the tensest of Davina's life Klaus was asking her questions that she wanted to answer but couldn't, not yet. When they finally got to house she began to prepare herself, this isn't going to be easy. They each got out of the car without a word.

As they were walking up the path to the house Klaus was wondering why he trusted this girl, this wolf she did say something about his family he needed to hear her out but there was still something off about her. He opened the door for her and led her inside.

Davina stood in the foyer her hands were shaking Klaus was studying her actions that only made her more nervous. She saw Elijah turn around the corner "Klaus, who is this?" He asked curiously. "This is Davina I found her with Marcel. She apparently has something important to tell us but has effectively gone mute." Klaus said in a tone that Davina thought was rather rude, she hadn't gone mute this was hard she had never done this before no one had. She felt emotions well inside of her when she saw Klaus they amplified when she saw Elijah. They began to bubble over as she saw Rebekah descend the staircase. Rebekah had the same questions as Elijah, Klaus gave her the same snarky answer. Davina knew that she had to say something but no thought was coherent, and it was like she had gone become a statue.

Everything changed as she saw Hayley the werewolf, and soon-to-be mother coming down the stairs "what's going on?" she asked as she reached the final steps. Tears sprang into to Davina's eyes and flowed down her cheeks her emotions were spilling over now and every feeling she had buried for the last 14 months hit her like a freight train. With supernatural speed she closed the 6 foot gap between them she threw her arms around Hayley. Davina had to remind herself that Hayley was pregnant or else she might have lost control and crushed her. "Who are you?" Hayley asked terrified of this girl and her strength.

The originals were ready to attack Davina, Klaus especially he wasn't going to let this strange girl hurt Hayley or his child, no matter what she had to say about his family because those two were his family. Davina realized how this must've looked from their perspective and while her grip wasn't hurting Hayley she wouldn't be able to escape it no matter how hard she tried. She released Hayley ready to face the music she turned to see three very angry looking originals. "I'll ask again and this time I want an answer. Who are you?" Klaus asked with a death glare in his eyes. Davina's eyes flickered between Hayley and Klaus she had to say it now. _Say It, say it_ Davina's thoughts urged her she took a deep breath and finally said the words "I'm your daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

To say you could cut the tension in the room with knife would've been an understatement. The room was tense and silent for several minutes until Klaus said "No, you can't be its impossible." He said matter-of-factly to be fair her claims were extraordinary. "I assure you it is." Davina said confidently. "How? You can't be my daughter. I'm still_ pregnant_ with her." Hayley added. "Magic." Davina said simply as if that explanation would persuade them into believing her. She had really hoped it would, but when was her life ever that simple? "If you don't believe me we can go on _Maury_ but trust me when I say time is a factor here." Davina added. Rebekah stifled a laugh but Klaus didn't look nearly as amused.

Davina and Klaus were staring each other down neither backing down nor giving in. The look on Klaus's face would've had Davina worried if she didn't know that he would never hurt her of course, she did take into account the fact that _this _Klaus didn't know her as his daughter or as anyone to_ him_ she was just a potential threat than she knew what her father did to threats that was one thing that would never change. Rebekah finally spoke up "you say you're Nik's daughter prove it."

Davina sighed in relief finally something she could do "that should be easy enough." She said before turning around taking off for jacket and pulling down the right sleeve of her shirt the originals and the werewolf stared at Davina's right shoulder which had a crescent Moon shaped birthmark signifying that she at the very least belonged to Hayley's pack. Davina turned around to face them "I have more." She said before taking off a neck lace and tossing it to Rebekah "look familiar?" Rebekah stared down at the necklace in her hand of course she recognized it at one time it was her prized possession. "My mother's necklace, where did you get it?" she asked in shock. Davina smiled at her "you gave it to me, sort of."

Klaus was still unconvinced clearly this girl had stolen Rebekah's necklace and was lying to them. In maybe half a second he had Davina pinned to the wall by her wrists. His eyes drilled into hers "who are you and what do you want?" He commanded. Davina giggled "that was a nice try, but I can't be compelled it's a byproduct of having _an originals_ blood in my veins." She saw a look of realization hit him that could tell he still wasn't fully convinced. "And I already the answered the 'who are you?' part I was getting to the 'what do you want?' part before I was so rudely interrupted." Then she pushed forward with supernatural strength and was able to knock Klaus to the ground. Davina knew that she probably shouldn't have done that but her father taught her to never let anyone push her around, even himself.

Davina sighed "Now where was I? Oh, yeah the 'what do you want part'" she said quickly glancing to Klaus who had gotten to his feet. "I need your help." Davina confessed. "With what?" Rebekah asked she was now fully convinced Davina was Klaus' daughter; anyone insane enough to stand up to Klaus like that had to be a Mikealson. "That isn't a discussion to be had in the foyer." Davina said before walking toward the living room. She sat down on the couch as the rest of the family joined her. _You're okay, you're okay, you can do this._ She thought. Davina looked at her family who were waiting for her to begin. Davina concentrated and linked their minds to hers since she wasn't sure she could_ tell_ them without breaking down she figured she could _show_ them.

**Davina's memory 2029**

Davina and Hayley are walking down an empty street at night with freshly bought ice cream. "So when's your dad coming back from his trip?" Hayley asked curiously. "Next Thursday." Davina said happily. "Oh" was all Hayley said. "What's wrong?' Davina asked "Nothing Davina I'm fine." Hayley said. "No you're not. Tell me what's wrong." "Ok, when your dad gets back I'll barely get to see you." "You and dad live two minutes apart I'll see you all time like always." Davina said confused as to why her mother felt like this. "I know but you open up to him more than me." "I don't mean to shut you out but there are things that he helps me with that you can't." "I know he helps you with your-" Hayley paused unsure what to call it "Uncontrollable urge to suck people completely dry." Davina said for her. "I could try to help, if you want." Hayley said sympathetically. Davina stopped dead in her tracks something was wrong she could feel it.

Hayley saw her daughters face and knew there was trouble afoot "What's wrong?" Hayley asked worriedly. "Heartbeats a lot of them vampire human and I think werewolf." Davina said trying not to panic. "Okay, let's get out of here." Hayley said trying to pull Davina to safety. That was the last thing she heard before she blacked out.

Davina woke up and immediately realized she was in danger and began to thrash violently. The chair she was in started to burn her and her writs were bound by metal cuffs on the armrests. She stopped moving when she noticed another person in the room. He was a vampire she could tell that much he walked over to a table poured what looked like water into glass and sped over to her. He roughly pulled her head back and brought glass to her lips. She then knew that it wasn't water it was vervain, wolfs bane or a combination of the two. She sputtered and coughed as the toxic cocktail scorched her insides when the glass was finally empty her tormenter decided to dump the entire pitcher on her.

Hours passed as Davina was doused more of the same cocktail, staked in the stomach, and several of her bones broken and re-broken. Davina wasn't sure of how much if time had passed until her tormentor went over to her and pulled her daylight ring off. He then opened a curtain with glee Davina screamed in pain as the sun burned her she could see the white smoke coming off of her and she believed that she was going to die. After about 5 minutes he closed the curtain and the burning stopped. Then he just left and Davina was relieved.

While she was alone she tried to come up with an escape plan that the chair still burned her, it was probably soaked in vervain or something. She could've probably broken out of the restraints that she was too weak from the torture and lack of blood. And her solitude didn't last for long a vampire she didn't recognize came into the room. "Why are you doing this to me?" She asked weakly. "Where's my mom?" She asked her voice a little stronger this time. "I'm sorry about this I truly am but it was the only way I could talk to you." He had said in the semi sympathetic voice "talk to me, talk to me about what?" "I wanted to ask you how do you kill an original?"

Davina stared at him incredulously he seriously believed that she would sell out her family. "You can't, it's impossible." He chuckled "I know that's not true, Davina you know I didn't even believe you existed until a few weeks ago never would've guessed the child of a _vampire and werewolf_. So it seems that anything's possible, dear." "Even if there was a way to kill an original why would I know?" "You're a member of the original family why wouldn't you know the family weaknesses?" "You're talking about a way to kill the most powerful creatures of all time why would they give such a secret to a bratty teenager?" Davina knew the longer she talked will the more time she was buying for her family to find her and her mother. "I don't believe you they have to have some weaknesses." "Why do you want to know, so badly?" "Your father drove Marcel out of the city and exiled from it. He's ruled it ever since I think it's time for change in regime." "That's why you're doing this? You're bringing down the wrath of the _entire original family_ because you want to boss some vampires around?" Davina asked him her father had ruled city since before she was born but it never had interested her.

Her interrogator smiled "well, that's not the only reason your family has made a lot of enemies over the years a lot of people wanna see them suffer and even if we can't kill your father he'll have to spend the rest of eternity knowing that he couldn't protect you." Davina's eyes turned golden and she growled in anger. "Touchy, touchy are we in heat?" He mocked she lunged to attack him but couldn't because she was still bound. "Clearly you aren't ready to talk I'll be back later to see if you change your mind." Her interrogator said then left and her tormentor came back.

She was tortured until he came back early next morning. "Are you ready to talk now?" She refused and was tortured some more. She tried to use her magic to escape but she heard chanting in another room so it was likely that her powers were being blocked. It was around noon if move when she heard a scuffle and her interrogator came bursting into the room with his hands around her mother's neck. "Mommy?" Davina choked out. "I thought that since you don't care for your own life you might care for your mother's."

"Let her go." Davina cried her mother tried to say something but her throat was being gripped too tightly. "I'll let her go when you tell us what we need to know." He said as he applied more pressure to Hayley's throat. "Okay, okay I'll tell you just don't hurt her." He loosened his grip only slightly. "Th- There's a set of mystical daggers you- you stick one in the heart of an original and it puts them to sleep." Davina sobbed she was unraveling nearly two days of torture and starvation were taking its toll. "And that works on all of them?" "No, my father is immune to them." He tightened his grip on Hayley "you're lying to me." He said angrily. "No, I'm not I swear but there's something you should know. If you manage to kill an original their entire blood line dies with them." He looked confused. "That means that every person they've sired and all the people those people have sired die." He grew angrier "you're still _lying_!" He screamed "no, no I'm not." Before she could even finish protesting she saw him snap her mother's neck.

"No!" Davina screamed as Hayley's body fell to the floor. "I'm sorry you wouldn't tell me the truth." Davina felt the black veins under her eyes from and her eyes were golden. She broke cuffs with strength she didn't know she had and flashed to her mother she knelt down and hastily bit her wrist. "Come on mommy you- you have to drink. _Please _mommy please drink._ Mommy_." Davina said as she desperately tried to get Hayley to drink her blood. But it was too late she was dead. She franticly sobbed into her mother's hair and her interrogator grabbed her shoulder and tried yank her away. Davina turned to him eyes golden fangs out she stood up and ripped his heart out then everyone holding her captive rushed in. 30 maybe 40 people in all Davina killed them all in less than two minutes.

**End Memory **

The connection broke Davina didn't know why she didn't sever it. She then looked around almost everyone was crying their minds couldn't handle any more so they got out. "Is that what you need us for to get the people that killed Hayley?" Elijah asked. "No- I mean yes but I wasn't done there's more you need to see."

* * *

**AN: let me know what you think. Sorry if it sucks**


	3. Chapter 3

More? What more could they possibly need to see? Seeing Davina's torture and Hayley being murdered had been enough to make the originals want to go off and start a war. Now there was more exactly how much had this child lived through?

Davina looked around the silent room she hated this having to relive all of the terrible things that had happened to her, but she hated that her family had to see it even more. But they had to see it the only way they'll be able to help is if they know everything. "I-I need a minute." Hayley choked out before leaving the room. She needed to process what she just saw seeing her own death was unnerving to say the least but what bothered her more was the fact that she was unable to protect her child.

"We can continue without her, if you guys want." Davina said solemnly. The originals nodded they wanted this over with as quickly as she did.

**Davina's memory**

Davina stood near the door of the room that she was tortured in her eyes golden, fangs out breath coming out angry gasps. She was covered in the blood of her attackers and her mind was in haze from the killing. Her face returned to normal and the realization that her mother was dead hit her. She used her speed to get over to her mother.

She knelt down next to her body and grabbed her hand. She stared into Hayley's vacant eyes and broke down she began to sob violently and kept apologizing. "I'm so sorry, mommy." Became her mantra she was completely unaware of her surroundings. There was a voice in a dark corner of her mind that was telling her to _turn it off_ and she was using the last of her strength not to. She couldn't turn it off she had already failed her mother once she wasn't going to again. She was so lost in her own mind that she didn't even hear the door being kicked down

"Oh, my God Elijah" Rebekah gasped out her eyes locked on her devastated niece. Rebekah and Elijah were shocked at the scene blood, bodies, and hearts were everywhere they both had seen things like this multiple times in their lifetimes usually at the hand of their brother so they were shocked that their sweet adorable loving niece could do this, not they weren't planning on doing the same thing. "Davina" Rebekah said cautiously no response. She began slowly walking toward her "Davina" she tried again, nothing. She gently placed a hand on Davina's shoulder that got a reaction from her, just not a pleasant one.

Davina whipped her head around frighteningly fast fangs bared eyes golden. Rebekah wasn't fazed by this she was too focused on helping Davina. "Davina, honey it's us. It's ok you're safe." Davina's breathing became heavy Rebekah could tell her mind was in predator mode the only thing she knew break her out of it was to keep assuring her she was safe. Elijah knew this to "Davina they can't hurt you anymore, we won't let them." A look of realization crossed Davina's face as she looked at aunt and uncle she slowly was able return her face to normal. Elijah whispered to Rebekah "Get her out of here. I'll call Niklaus." Rebekah swallowed and nodded tears evident in her eyes "What about Hayley we can't just leave her."

"I'll stay with her and call the Medical Examiner they can hold her until we make arrangements." Elijah said in a pained voice he hated the idea of Hayley's body being with strangers but he didn't know what else to do. Rebekah just nodded "Davina, love let's get you home." Davina didn't respond "Can you stand sweetie?" Rebekah asked before trying to lift her to her feet Davina nearly collapsed and it didn't help that Rebekah's hand burned on Davina's skin. Elijah used his vampire speed to catch her "Vervain, it's on her skin." Rebekah stated. Elijah nodded took off his jacket and wrapped it around Davina Rebekah scooped her up bridal style and was about to speed out "Wait, Rebekah." Elijah called while glancing at a table. "Her ring." He said as he picked it up and gently slid it on to Davina's finger.

When they got back to the mansion Rebekah brought her up to her room. Then she sped downstairs and got four blood bags from the fridge. She brought them to Davina then started a bath so the vervain could be washed off of her.

Klaus had come after she had bathed but she was sleeping in Rebekah's arms and he didn't want to wake her. He stayed in her room watching her sleep he wasn't going to let anyone hurt her ever again. He asked Rebekah to give him some time alone with her even though she was still asleep Rebekah simply nodded and went her room she knew Klaus was probably the only one that could help her right now.

Davina woke up screaming "Shh. It's ok it's me you're safe." Her father soothed Klaus sat next to her on the bed and wrapped an arm around her. "Daddy." She sobbed quietly into his chest.

It had been a week the time had come to bury Hayley Davina looked around the funeral there were vampires, wolves, witches, and even a few humans. Davina was numb she couldn't handle too much more, the faces the heartbeats the emotions coming off of everyone it was like sensory overload. She had to get out of there.

So she slipped off to the woods when no one was looking. Her momentary solitude was interrupted by the last person she would've expected.

"Tyler." She gasped out. "Hey Davina." He nonchalantly replied as if was even ok for him to be on the same continent as her much less in the same forest. "What are you doing here?" she asked warily. "I'm here to pay my respects." He said sincerely, and she almost believed him,_ almost_. Davina sighed "If he sees you he'll kill you and I'm not in the mood to stop him." She warned any smart person would've left unfortunately for Tyler he was an idiot.

"How is she?" Davina knew who he was talking about and he had no right to ask that. "She's fine, alive. You must be so disappointed to hear that." She said anger bubbling in her. "I didn't mean to hurt her." He said defensively. "Well, you did she tried to reach to you to forgive you and you _bit_ her." This pushed Tyler over the very unstable ledge he was on and he lunged for her.

Davina was ready for him and was easily able to grab his shoulders and slam him into a tree. "I'm stronger than you Tyler. You won't win." Davina said through clenched teeth. "We'll see about that." He said grabbing her arm and twisting it violently, snapping her radius in two. She cried in pain but wasn't going to let him win. She put her other hand out and brought him to his knees with a searing migraine. Her broken arm quickly healed and she used it to sock him in the jaw sending him backwards a good 10 feet. She sped to him "I win." She whispered as she reached for his chest.

Tyler was able to knock her off balance with a kick to the shin, she was on her back and he pounced. He straddled her "Looks like I win." He said smugly before reaching into her chest and wrapping his hand around her heart.

_This is it _she thought _I'm going to die_ one small tug and it'll be done. The irony of her father's first hybrid killing the one that was most precious to him wasn't lost on her. She closed her eyes waiting him for to end it, maybe death wouldn't be so bad. Then suddenly his weight was lifted, more like thrown off her.

She snapped her eyes open "What are you doing?" a familiar angry voice spat. "What should've been done 15 years ago, Care she shouldn't exist, she isn't natural." Caroline grabbed him by the collar "Yeah well, neither are we" Caroline was just about to yell for Klaus when her throat was nearly torn out by hybrid fangs.

"NO!" Davina screamed adrenaline pushing her to her feet instantly. Tyler came at her again she quickly tore his head off and raced to Caroline. She knelt down beside her "Dad!" she screamed. Caroline was dying she couldn't lose her to she had to do something. Davina got an idea with no clue if it would work she had to try. She hastily bit into her wrist and pressed it to Caroline's mouth "Come on drink." Caroline began to choke on her own blood Davina pushed her wrist down harder "Please I can't lose you to Caroline you have to drink." Davina cried hoping this time her pleas would work.

After a few seconds she felt fangs dig into her wrist and saw the wound get smaller, _it was working_. Her father rushed into the woods with a murderous look in his eyes "what happened?" he asked. He looked around and quickly understood. He rushed over to Davina and Caroline "Tyler bit her I had to. But my blood's working she's healing." He looked down at Caroline and smiled he ran a hand through her hair. Davina pulled her wrist away when she saw the wound was gone. "Let's get out of here. Klaus said while picking up Caroline, who had passed out. Davina nodded but something in Tyler's jacket sleeve caught her eye.

She went over to it and pulled it out she stared at the object opened mouthed. "Dad we have a problem." Klaus turned to see his daughter holding the only weapon that could kill him.

**End Memory **

The connection broke and it wasn't her_ again_ she knew this was hard but they had to see it. Then she locked eyes with Klaus and knew he broke the connection because he figured it out "You didn't come here to save Hayley." He stated "No. I came here to save all of you."

* * *

An: Sorry it took so long schools been insane. Thanks for the support I appreciate it. So what'd you think of Caroline in the future did it surprise you? Let me know.


End file.
